


Manners

by heartfeltword



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Rough Sex, Top Jackal, bottom Kapkan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:52:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartfeltword/pseuds/heartfeltword
Summary: Kapkan and Jackal both claimed to be the best hunter. So they started a little competition late at night. Whoever pinned the other first was the winner and could do whatever they wanted with the loser. Only Kapkan doesn't like to admit defeat.





	Manners

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday Jackal. I've rewritten this a few times but I'm finally happy with the results.

Jackal wasn’t entirely sure who started their little competition. One of them had made a comment about being the best hunter and the other must have challenged him. So now, Jackal stalked the empty halls of Hereford Base in the middle of the night searching for his prey. He found footprints coming out of one of the unused rooms. His prey was close then but carelessly leaving a clear trail. Jackal knew to proceed with caution as he knelt next to the prints.

“What do we have here?” Jackal sang low and deep as he tracked the prints.

A low chuckle was the only sound from his earpiece.

Jackal didn’t rush ahead, following the prints blindly, no, he knew better. His prey was a trapper who wanted Jackal to rush blindly into a dark room and fall to his traps. He wouldn’t fall for that, again. He kept low as he followed the prints that just walked down the hallway without any deviation. He was getting closer though and that made him a little nervous.

“Mind your step.” He taunted Jackal through their comms.

Jackal snickered.

He enjoyed their game. It kept him focused between missions. And he liked the reward for winning too. And he would win. He followed the prints into one of the training rooms, he noticed the tell tale red laser across the bottom of the door. Amateur. Jackal took out his training pistol, silenced specifically for their game, and broke the EDD.

“You have to do better than that, Kapkan.” Jackal whispered.

“We will see.” Kapkan didn’t sound worried, if anything he sounded more excited as Jackal entered the dark room.

He paused to allow his eyes to adjust before he looked back to the foot prints. They were all over the place in the room, leading in circles and doubling back over themselves. He was trying to confuse him. Jackal looked around the edges of the mess, because Kapkan clearly wasn’t standing in the middle of the room, and didn’t see anything. He must have crawled out of the room somewhere. Bastard. Jackal flipped off his Eyenox and looked around the room. There was a supply room in the back corner. Jackal stalked closer, careful not to bump into anything or trip. Kapkan could be waiting to pounce and press a dummy knife to his neck and end their game. Jackal was determined to win so he took his time.

He almost missed the red laser light coming from the bottom of a bench. Sneaky. He wouldn’t have been able to do that in normal training but this wasn’t normal training, they could play dirty. Jackal smirked as he moved around the device because he knew he was getting close and destroying it would give away his position. Jackal paused just outside the supply room and took a breath. He felt excitement bubbling up under his skin, he was going to win this. He sucked in a breath and stood to his full height.

Jackal turned and threw the door open and rushed inside. There wasn’t an EDD, at least it didn’t go off, and Jackal hesitated for a split second. Was this the wrong room? It was only lit by a small night light in the corner and he couldn’t see much but basic shapes of unused equipment and shelves. Something slammed into him knocking the air out of him while he hesitated. The two fell to the ground, Jackal felt hands trying to grab at his wrists to pin him down. Jackal was not about to let that happen. He twisted his body and flipped their position. Kapkan hadn’t expected Jackal to be able to react so fast and was unprepared when Jackal pinned him into the ground.

“You underestimated me, Cielito. That better not be because I’m old.” Jackal chidded as he pressed his knife into Kapkan’s throat.

The man scoffed, “You are old, you bastard.”

Jackal tsked at Kapkan. “Have you never heard to respect your elders? I’ll have to teach you some manners then.” Jackal tapped his knife against Kapkan’s neck because the man still hadn’t officially admitted defeat.

Kapkan’s hands gripped Jackal’s thighs, his fingers digging into his pants. He shifted, trying to throw Jackal off his chest but Jackal was firmly on top of him and wasn’t going to move.

“Will you give in?” Jackal asked, toying with Kapkan’s stubbornness.

“Fuck you.” Kapkan spit as he twisted again.

“No, no,” Jackal leaned down close to Kapkan, “I am going to fuck you, Maxim.” His voice was deep and sultry. Kapkan shuddered beneath Jackal and tapped slowly on his thigh. “Good boy.” Jackal praised before he pressed a tiny kiss to Kapkan’s throat. He could feel the man’s pulse jumping beneath his lips.

Kapkan still glared up at Jackal, his hands gripping Jackal tightly. Jackal would love to take his time but with the Russian, time was a luxury he didn’t have. At any moment the Russian could tire of the game and flip their position and from there, he could do whatever he wanted. Jackal shuddered at the thought of the angry man ravishing him but Jackal had won and he wanted his prize. That sweet Russian ass.

“C’mon, bastard.” Kapkan grunted, jerking his hips up against Jackal.

“Manners, Maxim.” Jackal scolded the Russian. He then grabbed the other man’s shirt and ripped it up over his head. Kapkan growled and thrashed as Jackal pulled on the shirt. Either the Russian cooperated or his shirt would tear, either would be fine with Jackal. Kapkan glared at Jackal, his eyes threatening in the dim light, but he lifted his arms enough for Jackal to wrestle the shirt off him. Jackal pressed his hand against the other’s chest and pressed him back into the ground so he could adjust his position. He had to be careful, ready for the younger man to pounce whenever he tired of the game. Jackal liked the danger, the thrill of taming the beast who still barred his teeth up at the Spaniard.

“Fuck, fatass.” Kapkan wheezed, trying to throw off the older man as Jackal put more of his weight against his chest.

“Manners, Maxim!” Jackal shoved Kapkan back against the ground with enough force to smack his skull against it.

Kapkan grunted but kept his mouth shut. Jackal glared down at him, he could never just give in and accept his fate. He lost which meant Jackal could do as he pleased to the younger man but he fought every step of the way forcing Jackal to take him roughly. Jackal had a feeling Kapkan liked it that way; rough and forceful and without a hint of love. Jackal wanted so badly to take his time with Kapkan and lavish the man but he’d settle for a quick hard fuck.

Jackal kept his hand on the other’s chest as he worked on the buckle and zipper of Kapkan’s pants. Kapkan bucked his hips and squirmed but didn’t fight too hard, allowing Jackal to push his pants down past his hips. Jackal shifted again moving lower to fully remove the other’s clothes. Kapkan started to move, he couldn’t get far with Jackal still on his legs and his pants bunched around his knees but Jackal grabbed his leaking cock firmly to prevent any funny business. Kapkan dropped back, his head smacked against the tile and he moaned but it sounded more of pleasure than pain. Jackal didn’t stroke the other’s cock, just held it probably too tightly at the base to keep Kapkan from moving too much. 

It didn’t take long for the older man to strip Kapkan; the firm grip on his cock kept Kapkan from doing much. Jackal pumped once, slowly, dragging the foreskin up over the tip before pulling it down. Kapkan groaned low, daring to buck his hips once.

“Be a good boy.” Jackal warned as he released the man’s cock. He slipped his shirt over his head as quickly as he could before he returned to hold the other’s cock. He held it a little gentler while he unbuckled his own pants. He shoved his pants down as far as he could before he forced his way between Kapkan’s legs.

Part of their agreement was to prepare themselves prior but Kapkan had proved to be stubborn and didn’t often do it. Jackal dug his fingers into Kapkan’s hips and pulled them closer. He gripped the other man’s cock tighter while he pressed a finger between Kapkan’s plush ass. Jackal wanted nothing more than to squeeze his ass and feel the soft flesh beneath his hands but Kapkan would surely buck him off. So Jackal pressed two fingers straight into Kapkan, if he didn’t prepare himself and it hurt oh _fucking_ well. But Kapkan groaned low as he accepted Jackal’s fingers with ease, the tip of his cock oozed precome as Jackal fingered him for a moment. He added a third finger just to feel the tight heat of Kapkan’s ass.

“You’ve been a good boy.” Jackal praised the younger man, bending down to kiss Kapkan.

“Just fuck me already.” Kapkan hissed, nipping at Jackal’s lips.

“Manners.” Jackal grabbed Kapkan’s shoulders and slammed him into the ground. “What part of ‘I won’ do you not understand, Maxim? Shut your fucking mouth and let me fuck your ass.” 

Kapkan smirked, his eyes glinting, but he kept quiet. Jackal didn't lose his temper often but Kapkan's refusal to give in rubbed him the wrong way. He could be happy and love the younger man and treat him right but violence seemed to be the only way to shut Kapkan up long enough for Jackal to get the prize he earned. Jackal added a fourth finger and pressed as deep and hard as he could, frustrated by the man beneath him. Kapkan’s mouth fell open and his eyes rolled back. Good. Quiet. Jackal liked him like this. Kapkan’s dick, still being squeezed by Jackal’s fist, oozed more precome that dripped down Jackal’s knuckles. Jackal moved both his hands to Kapkan’s thighs, Kapkan was still out of it and barely grunted when the older man pulled him into a better position. Jackal lifted the man’s strong thighs up around his waist, taunting the beast to use the leverage to flip them, and slid into Kapkan’s awaiting hole.

The Russian was going to have a serious headache from how he kept smacking his head against the tile. Jackal moaned as he bottomed out into the younger man. Kapkan grabbed his arms and tried to pull him closer. Impatient but he kept his mouth shut. Jackal pressed another searing kiss to his lips as he rolled his hips forward, testing the waters. Kapkan moaned, tightening his legs around Jackal’s waist, rocking his hips in time with Jackal’s slow thrusts.

“Ryad,” The Russian’s low voice drew Jackal’s attention. He met the gaze of a fiery man. “Fuck me hard, please.” The last bit sounded like an afterthought.

Jackal bent and kissed the Russian. “With such pleasure, Cielito.”

He grabbed Kapkan’s hips and started to pound into him. Snapping his hips forward as fast as he could, he lost himself in the feeling of Kapkan’s tight ass clenching around his cock. Kapkan’s head dropped back again, a dull thud drowned out by Kapkan’s low moans. Jackal liked seeing the younger man like this beneath him. He wasn’t fighting Jackal anymore, his blunt nails were digging into Jackal wherever he could reach, dragging against his skin. He was enjoying the moment. Jackal dug his fingers into Kapkan’s hips and pulled him closer, bending over the man to get better access.

“Harder!” Kapkan moaned, clawing into his arms, trying to pull him closer and closer.

Jackal obliged, bending the other almost in half to slam his hips into the younger man. The small closet was filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together and Kapkan’s continued noises; moans and grunts and Russian swears. Jackal drank it all in. Kapkan’s submission, even though he kept demanding Jackal to go harder and faster, was intoxicating. Jackal wanted to please Kapkan to hear those delicious moans and the begging. Oh God, Kapkan begging was almost enough to make Jackal cum.

“Please! _Blyat_!” Kapkan arched against Jackal. His nails were painful against Jackal’s shoulder but Jackal didn’t dare tell him that. “Ryad.” The way his name rolled off the Russian’s tongue was heavenly. “Please.”

“What do you need, Maxim?” Jackal asked, he was out of breath, sweat rolling down his back as he tried to satisfy the younger man to keep him moaning.

“I’m close.” Kapkan tossed his head back. Jackal nibbled on his exposed throat, enjoying how his sweat soaked skin tasted. 

“You gonna be a good boy and come for me without me touching your cock?” Jackal asked, his hips slowing so he could regain his breath a little.

Kapkan whined and leaned into Jackal, their cheeks pressed together. “Please no. I need.” He dragged his nails down Jackal’s arms to grip his forearms. “Please! Ryad.”

God, Jackal could listen to Kapkan moan his name for all eternity. If that meant forcing Kapkan under him and fucking him raw than so be it. Jackal bit Kapkan’s exposed throat just above his collarbone before he grabbed onto Kapkan’s forgotten cock. It was leaking profusely, coated in his own precome. Jackal stroked it hard and fast, speeding his thrusts back up to match. Kapkan gasped, his hands flying behind Jackal’s back to drag down his spine, while his legs tightened around his waist trapping him.

Kapkan dissolved into a string of Russian. Jackal understood none of it but loved how Kapkan’s eyes kept rolling back and his mouth would fall open whenever Jackal twisted his wrist at the tip of his cock. Jackal kissed Kapkan’s throat again, pumping him in time with his quick thrusts. He wouldn’t last much longer at this pace but Kapkan couldn’t either from his rushed gibberish.

“ _Blyat_ , Ryad.” Kapkan grabbed Jackal by the back of the neck and dragged him down to capture his lips. Kapkan’s whole body tensed, his back arched and he moaned into Jackal’s mouth. Jackal felt the man’s orgasm wash over him, his body convulsed and Jackal felt hot cum squirting against his hands and stomach. Jackal swallowed the man’s moans but before he was sure Kapkan had ridden through his orgasm the Spaniard started to chase his own release. He wasn’t far from it, he was already wound up from Kapkan’s desperate noises.

Kapkan broke the kiss, leaning back and arching his back, as Jackal fucked him. Jackal was close, he could feel his orgasm approaching, as he watched the younger man beneath him. He knew saying something about how beautiful Kapkan was would ruin the moment and he certainly didn’t want that when he was moments from his orgasm so he told himself quietly. 

“Oh, Cielito,” Jackal moaned into Kapkan’s neck. “I’m gonna come.”

“Please, I’ve been good.” Kapkan moaned back, his fingers sliding across Jackal’s sweaty back. “Fuck, Ryad.” Kapkan knew how to play him. That moan. His name. The almost tender slide of his fingers down his spine.

Jackal swore and gave one last powerful thrust into the Russian before his orgasm coursed through him. He moaned low as he rocked his hips into Kapkan to draw out his pleasure. He must have blacked out a little, his ears were ringing and he was only vaguely aware of Kapkan whispering soft Russian in his ears.

Jackal laughed, against his better judgement, that the angry Russian was telling him things in his mother language. “Going soft on me, Maxim? You really want to be a good boy do-”Jackal didn’t even get to finish his sentence or pull out of the younger man before he was shoved to the side. His head smacked against a shelf and he grunted. But Kapkan didn’t care as he stood up and started to gather clothes in the dark. “Maxim,” Jackal realized his mistake, pointing out Kapkan’s moment of tenderness, “wait.”

“I’m just in this for a good fuck.” Kapkan spat but his words were hollow.

Jackal reached up and grabbed Kapkan’s wrist in the dark. “Just… take some Advil for your head alright? And…” _don’t leave, stay with me, please,_ “have a good night.”

“Yea,” Kapkan’s response was slow and quiet and when he pulled away it was gentle, “you too Ryad.”

Jackal knelt on the cold floor, cum drying on his stomach and his softened cock, and watched the other go. He couldn’t stop Kapkan. He couldn’t tame Kapkan, not really, he was only there for Kapkan to get a quick fuck. Jackal sighed as he reached down and grabbed the remaining clothes. The shirt was unfamiliar though, blue instead of his usual green, even he could see that in the dim light. Jackal smiled. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Kapkan liked playing hard to get because he was afraid but Jackal could work with that. He could work on making Kapkan understand his feelings and accept them. It would just take time and some careful steps around a very scared lion.

**Author's Note:**

> What's smut without a dash of angst?
> 
> Follow me on twitter (@HeartfeltWrites) I post little blurbs and background bits about my fics.


End file.
